Next Generation Ninjago
by pk1117
Summary: After many years of peace, dark forces threaten Ninjago once more, and it will be up to a new team of Ninja to stop them.
1. The Crystal of Tengu (Prologue)

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

 **27 Years after** _ **Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu**_

Under the starry night sky, a tall, brooding silhouette stands at the end of an alleyway holding nothing, but a particular suitcase. He stands still, awaiting something, or someone.

Down the other side of the alleyway a loud screeching noise is heard, as a small car comes to a sudden halt in front of the man. The door opens ever so slightly, and out steps a criminal, wearing battle-worn armor.

The man has hastily cut hair, and a hint of a sly smile. He pulls out a crystal from his back pocket and hands it to the man.

"This was our deal that I agreed to, can I get payed now?" the criminal asks boldly.

The tall man looks at the thug, and looks back at the crystal in utter disbelief. Trembling, he lets out only three words.

"Who are you?"

Without hesitation, the thug speaks, "The name is… Ronin."

The silhouette steps back for a second.

"You… you work with the Ninja?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Masters of Spinjitzu, there are legends that say you previously have aligned yourself with them."

Ronin pauses for a second. "Whoever these Ninja are, we all saw your master destroy them 5 years ago! I don't align myself anyone. I'm here for money, not establishing relationships with your league of darkness of whatever."

The man then pockets the crystal and gives the suitcase to Ronin. "Fair enough, here's your money."

"Wow..." Ronin looks in astonishment at the size of the suitcase. "Nice doing business, I'd be glad to help later."

He hops back in the car and proceeds to drive away.

The man looks on, his coat blowing in the wind, as he watches the small car race away down the road. He looks back as two guards in motorcycles drive up next to him.

"You know what to do." the man sneers.

The two bikers ride off down the same way that Ronin went. A few minutes later they return with the same suitcase of money, and drop it off at their master's feet. In the distance, you could see a burning car, lighting up the night sky. Ronin never made back to his home.

A biker pauses, looking at the man's face, "Lord Alchaban, we must leave before the law enforcement finds us."

Alchaban pulls out the crystal from his pocket. "Fair enough, we got what we came for. Master will be happy."

In a wisp of smoke Alchaban vanishes.

 **The new order, and** **the next generation** **, was about to begin.**


	2. The Last Master of Spinjitzu

**CHAPTER 2: THE LAST MASTER OF SPINJITZU**

 **3 Years After Prologue**

Just another day in Ninjago. I get up out of bed, in my small, but cozy apartment, and look out the window at the bustling New Ninjago City. Everything is interconnected, powered by each other, to cause the entire place to run properly. One could not function without the other. I put on a hoodie and start walking downstairs to catch the bus to the Academy.

"Hey Mark!" a voice cuts through the windy morning.

I jump back startled. "Um… hey Julia!"

"How are doing? Did you remember Mr. Smith's homework?"

Shoot! I forgot it again! Mr. Smith is our history teacher. He's the super boring type.

"Uh… no I did not forget that!" I say unconfidently.

"Really?" Julia asks skeptically.

"In fact, to get it turned in on time, I'm doing it on the bus!"

"Mark, you have a lot to learn."

"I'll take that as a compliment" I reply confidently.

The bus then pulls up at the stop, and everyone boards on. The bus driver gets up and stands next to the first seat on the bus.

"Hello. I'll be your substitute today, since your driver is taking time off this week." He states in a monotone voice. The ride to Ninjago High School gets a little tiresome sometimes, the school is in the heart of the city. I live on the outskirts by myself. I'm not sure if that's legal, but that's life for me.

I sit down next to Julia. "Wanna hang out later today?"

Julia pauses to think, "Sure, why not? We can study for the science test!"

"See you then!" I say excitedly.

We arrive at the high school and go to our first class... and I forgot to do the homework on the bus.

"You should really do your homework, Mark. Do you want to end up on the street just like these beggars who sit outside?" Mr. Smith asks.

"I know. I'll turn it in tomorrow" I reply.

"See me during lunch. You can work on it then." Mr. Smith smartly answers.

Well there goes my lunch. It's not like I had many friends to talk to there anyways.

The next 2 classes go by with a breeze until lunch. I walk over to Mr. Smith's room, where I see Julia sitting, helping him grade papers.

"Hey," I say surprised. "why are you here?

Before Julia reply's a janitor walks right into the room and past me.

"I'm just helping Mr. Smith grade stuff!" She replies calmly.

Mr. Smith walks over to me and shows me a seat in the back of the class.

"You sit here. You aren't here to talk to Julia." He instructs.

I pull out my homework and start working on it.

I hear loud noise of a bus outside, as it slowly grows louder, and louder. Why is there a bus headed to the school at this hour, and why is it going so fast?

Louder, and louder the sound gets. Mr. Smith gets out of his seat and looks out the window. There is a bus visibly there coming straight for the classroom.

"Julia! Mark! Move out of the way!" Mr. Smith shouts!

Just as he warns us the bus comes crashing through the wall and knocks Mr. Smith to the ground. Julia and I were able to get out of the way. We look at the bus as it comes to a stop in the middle of the classroom and out step a group of men wearing black suits and gas masks. They stand in a line outside of the bus, awaiting someone...

A man wearing a dark cloak and a gas mask steps out boldly. He turns his head towards us and growls. He turns to one of his men.

"Take them hostage. I want no witnesses!" He commands.

"Yes, Lord Alchaban!" One of them replies. The men come charging for me and Julia and drag us into their bus and close the door. Julia looks at me worried, and try to put on a tough face, but ultimately end up crying into my hands.

Suddenly, the bus door opens again, and the men throw Mr. Smith into the bus as well. I faintly hear the next thing Alchaban says:

"Go find me the second one! I'll take care of the hostages." He orders his men.

Mr. Smith gets up, limping.

"We have to find a way out!" He says weakly. He walks over to the door and pushes it open. The three of us stumble outside of the bus, and into the classroom, which now has a giant hole in the wall of it.

Alchaban then appears to walk over to us, and the walks right past me and Julia and holds Mr. Smith by the neck.

"You've hidden away for all these years. Too scared to come back and face me?" Alchaban yells!

"Your master took everything away from me... everything I ever had." Mr. Smith replies.

Alchaban drops Mr. Smith to the ground. The dark lord steps back and pulls a crystal out of his cloak. He grips it tightly and his body starts glowing a shade of red, which quickly turns to blue.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mr. Smith asks.

"No, I'm going to take the lives of these students first. You can finally feel how I felt that day many years ago, you failure of a man!" Alchaban yells boldly.

I look scared, and so does Julia as he walks over to us. He picks up Julia first and throws her against the ground. He then looks at her and smiles as he picks up his hand to strike her and kill her. This can't be happening. This couldn't happen.

I can't let this happen.

Without thought I run over to Alchaban and try to punch him as hard as I can.

I can't remember what happened next. I only hear Mr. Smith gasp and Julia scream. All that then fades away, and I am left to only hear my heartbeat.

I wake up in a hospital, with Mr. Smith next to me. He looks at me with kind eyes. He doesn't appear too hurt... and neither do I.

I look astonished.

"Why am I not hurt?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I think a shield of energy was the thing that saved you... and Julia. After seeing what you did, I did my best to defend you and Julia against Alchaban. He got away though." Mr. Smith explains.

"Thank you, for helping save Julia and I." I reply.

"I know you like that girl," he says and smiles. "I promised your father to look after you, Mark, and I think the time has come for you to become what you were meant to be. Do you want to join me in stopping Alchaban?"

"I'm confused, what do you mean?"

"You are going to be the next master of Energy, the next Green Ninja. And I am Kai, the Last Master of Spinjitzu."

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 3: "Sensei Sharpens Student"**


End file.
